


- ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴍᴇɴ. | ᴍᴏɴᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ -

by Charltastic



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles is a Professor, Gen, Inspirational Speeches, Monologue, Mutants, Peace, Speeches, X-Men References, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charltastic/pseuds/Charltastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short monologue I had written not that long ago. It's more like a speech but whateeeeeever. XD I apologize for any mistakes, English's not my first language. ;) }}</p>
    </blockquote>





	- ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴍᴇɴ. | ᴍᴏɴᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ -

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short monologue I had written not that long ago. It's more like a speech but whateeeeeever. XD I apologize for any mistakes, English's not my first language. ;) }}

"Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

So many unique mutations, each of them being different from one another. One can fly and control wind, the next can walk through walls and other surfaces, and the next can speak through telepathy.

Speaking of telepathy. I'm a mutant as well. Discovered that at a young age. Back then I already knew that I couldn't be the only one in this whole planet to have abilities that makes me different from humans. Sure, I was scared first but....But we don't need to be scared of ourselves.

And as I discovered....there are more mutants out there than you could imagine. Thousands, millions of mutants! And they're living alongside the humans, the ones who have raised us. /Our parents/ and guardians. Our beloved family.

As it should be.

But many humans fear us mutants. Afraid of what we could become, afraid that we take away what they have built up.

Afraid to lose loved ones if one of us cannot control their powers. Afraid to have failed us, to have created a monster...which is not true at all. We're no monsters. We're just...different.

Suppressing mutants, making their lives a living hell...This is how the humans try to defeat their fear. It is a wrong way, of course, but we mustn't judge them. They're afraid. It is our duty then to prove ourselves, to prove that we don't want to start a war, that we don't want to live in fear as well. We can do it, I'm sure of it. But it takes a long way to earn the trust we actually deserve. 

This hate, this rage against us needs to stop. War has to stop. 

And with that the discrimination. On both sides. 

Humans deserve the same respect that we want to achieve. I know quite a few who do not hate us, which I approve. Thank you for that, dear friend. We have to accept for who we are, so do the humans. If you want to put it that way, we're not that different. Mutants who want to claim to rule over the humans need to keep in mind that those were once our guardians, our defenders, our family as well. I don't approve of any war, to be it from the humans or us mutants. We should live together, in peace, in harmony for our future. For the future of our children and grandchildren.

Don't they deserve a happy life? The time where war had ruled us are OVER. Let peace finally settle in.

Evolution is a great matter. We shouldn't fear for what we are. We should embrace what was given to us. A gift. A gift that made us unique.

We're unique,yeah. But so are humans.

We all have our own personality, appearance, hobbies, people we love! We shouldn't throw away what destiny had given us. Let us all be the better men. Humans and mutants.

Let us all be another step into the next evolution. Together." - Charles Xavier, Professor of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.


End file.
